memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Pavel Chekov
Pavel Andreivich Chekov was a human Starfleet officer, best known for serving aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] and [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]] as navigator, weapons officer, and Chief of security. Later in his career, he served as first officer aboard the [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior]] under Captain Hikaru Sulu, and as Captain of the [[USS Potemkin (NCC-1657)|USS Potemkin]], [[USS Cydonia|USS Cydonia]] and [[USS Undaunted|USS Undaunted]]. Early Life Pavel Chekov, son of Andrei Dimitrievich Chekov and Larisa Irinova Chekov, was born in Leningrad, Russia, Earth, on 19 September 2245. (''ST'' game: Starship Creator; ''TOS'' novel: The Janus Gate: Future Imperfect). Prior to being able to read, Chekov and his family lived on Luna (TOS novel: The Wounded Sky). Pavel's interest in space and alien life-forms began at the age of 6 when he was brought his first telescope. (TOS novel: The Starless World). Starfleet Academy Chekov entered Starfleet Academy in 2262 at the age of 17 through an exchange program at Moskva University. After a year at the Academy, he transferred to Starfleet Command Training School, where he studied general sciences and navigation. His navigation instructor, Arex, awarded him special honors due to his excellent navigational knowledge. (USS Enterprise Officer's Manual). In 2264, Cadet Chekov was assigned to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] to undergo navigation training, while the Enterprise conducted a three-month voyage around the Federation Phalanx. (TOS novel: Enterprise: The First Adventure). When Chekov graduated in 2266, he was re-assigned to the Enterprise as an ensign. (TOS novel: The Janus Gate, Book 1: Present Tense). The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) In 2264 Chekov served on the Enterprise as an Ensign on its first voyage under James T. Kirk to the Phalanx. (TOS novel: Enterprise: The First Adventure). When Chekov was first assigned to the Enterprise in 2266, he was assigned to study in as many areas of starship operations as possible, as is normal with a command track ensign. Chekov spent several months in engineering, as well as the science departments. (TOS novel: The Janus Gate, Book 1: Present Tense movie novelization'' Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan). Ensign Chekov finally earned the respect and trust of Captain Kirk in 2267, when Chekov is on assignment in the auxiliary control room. The ''Enterprise had become trapped in the gravity well of a black hole, while travelling at warp. While the bridge crew are disabled, Chekov managed to plot a spiral course out of the gravity well, saving the Enterprise. Captain Kirk temporarily assigned Chekov to the navigators position. (TOS short story: "Indomitable", Strange New Worlds VII). Mission to Modala Ensign Chekov's first days of bridge duty did not go well as he was rebuked by Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott, for day-dreaming while on duty during his first bridge shift. When the Enterprise was assigned to perform a follow-up survey to the planet Modala,and Captain Kirk announced that he wanted Chekov to accompany him. Both Commander Spock and Doctor Leonard H. McCoy had concerns about Kirk beaming down with such an unexperienced officer, but Kirk and Chekov beam down to Modala anyway. On the worlds surface, Kirk and Chekov help restore the planet legitimate government from an usurping force using alien (later revealed to be Ferengi) weapons. (TOS DC Comics: The Modala Imperative). Following this mission, Ensign Chekov was permanently assigned to the bridge crew as navigator and junior science officer under Commander Spock's tutelage. (TOS novel: The Disinherited). Julia Crandall On Chekov's first assignment as permanant navigator, the Enterprise was charting the unexplored Mariotian Sector, when they receieved a distress call from a unexplored planet. On arrival at the planet they discovered a large vessel bombarding the Harahni colony with radiation. Chekov and Lt. Julia Crandall transport down to the colony and discover that the colonists had never tried to adapt local plantlife for their needs, and instead tried to recreate their homeworld. After managing to break through the radiation ship's shields, Kirk and Chekov beamed aboard and found a malfunctioning ark, with dead creatures and plants in its cargo hold, and managed to shut down the ship. When Crandall decided to remain behind and study the ship, Chekov proposed to Crandall and they vowed to find each other again. Unfortunately, this never occured, and she died in 2289. (TOS comics: No Compromise). A Respected Officer After being assigned to the bridge, Chekov became a valued member of the crew and built friendships with Hikaru Sulu and Nyota Uhura, as well as earn the respect of Captain Kirk and Commander Spock, who were very pleased with his progress. In an attempt to give Chekov all the experience he needed as an officer, Captain Kirk had Chekov assigned to numerous landing parties with him. Including missions to Pollux II, Gamma Hydra IV, Mudd, Triskelion, and Melkotia. (TOS episodes: "Who Mourns for Adonais?", "The Deadly Years", "I, Mudd", "The Gamesters of Triskelion", and "Spectre of the Gun"). By 2269, Chekov had progressed so well that he took an interest in security, and began training aboard the Enterprise. After being temporarily re-assigned, his old navigation instructor, Lt. Arex, took his place on the bridge. When Chekov returned a few months later, he was made temporary chief of security. (Star Trek: The Animated Series and TOS comics: "The Mummies of Heitus VII" and "Action of the Tiger"). A Secure Career When the Enterprise returned to Earth at the end of its five-year mission in 2270, Ensign Chekov entered Starfleet Security Academy in Annapolis to continue his security training. While there, Pavel studied many subjects, including Klingon weaponry. (TOS novel: The Lost Years). In December 2271, Chekov was enjoying dinner with Nyota Uhura, Hikaru Sulu, and Dr. McCoy at New Harborplace Restaurant in Baltimore, when he was was approached by former Enterprise CMO, Dr. Mark Piper. Piper enlisted Chekov to help in a research project at John Hopkins University involing the mittigating effects of a Klingon sonic disruptor blast. A few days later, Piper was found murdered by a Klingon disruptor, and Chekov was implicated for the crime. Realizing that he had been framed for the crime and that he had assassins following him, Chekov fled Earth to board the abandoned secondary hull of the Enterprise along with Sulu and Uhura, who were also being framed for the alleged theft of a Romulan cloaking device. It was later revealed by Commander Kang of the Klingon Defense Force that Chekov, Sulu, and Uhura had been framed as part of a conspiracy between the Klingons and the Romulans to start a war with the Federation. The real perpetrators, Commodore Adam Willis and Jackson Kahle, were arrested and charged with murder, attempted murder, theft of restricted technology and high treason. Following this incident Chekov was promoted to full Lieutenant and was offered the position of Chief of Security aboard the Enterprise, once the refit was completed. (TOS novel: Traitor Winds). The Second Five-Year Mission Following the end of the second five-year mission in 2278, Chekov was promoted to full Commander and accepted a position as first officer aboard the [[USS Reliant (NCC-1864)|USS Reliant (NCC-1864)]], but the offer fell through. (TOS novel: Deep Domain). Belle Terre When Admiral Kirk volunteered the Enterprise to lead the colonization mission to Belle Terre in 2281, Chekov readily accepted his old post as Chief of Security for the mission. (TOS novel: New Earth, Book 1: Wagon Train to the Stars). During the expedition, the post of first officer of the Reliant opened up once more, and this time, Chekov recieved the position. (TOS novel: New Earth, Book 4: The Flaming Arrow). Aboard the USS Reliant Commander Chekov signed aboard the Reliant as first officer in 2281, and developed a good working relationship with his new captain, Clark Terrell. A few months later, the Reliant proceeded to the planet Halka after learning that they had been attacked by the Orions. Chekov led a landing party to the surface and learned that a local boy named Lojur took up arms against the Orions, and was subsequently banned from his village by the Elders. Chekov took pity on the boy and beamed him aboard the Reliant. (''TLE'' novel: The Sundered). In 2284, the Reliant was detached from active service and assigned to assist Dr. Carol Marcus and her Project Genesis team find a suitable uninhabited planet for testing. In 2285, Terrell and Chekov beamed down to a planet they believed to be Ceti Alpha VI. Wwhen they discovered Khan Noonien Singh and his followers, they discovered that they were, in fact, on Ceti Alpha V, and that Ceti Alpha VI had been destroyed. Using Terrell and Chekov, Khan took control of the Reliant and stole the Genesis Device. Although Terrell was later killed, Chekov was rescued by his old comrades from the Enterprise, and returned to duty aboard his old ship. Chekov manned the weapons console and fired the torpedo that destroyed his old ship, defeating Khan. (TOS novelization: Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan). Aboard the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) Pavel Chekov in 2293.]] When the Enterprise-A was launched in 2286, Commander Chekov resumed his old duty as Chief of Security. (TOS novelization: Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home). Temporary Assignment to the Excelsior When Commander Sulu was promoted to Captain and given command of the [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)]] in 2288, he requested that Chekov come aboard as first officer, and Chekov accepted. Before leaving Deep Space 3, both the Excelsior and the base were attacked by the Anjiri-Nykuss, who to captured six crewmembers including Chekov. The Excelsior set off in pursuit and discovered that the Anjiri-Nykuss' recent hostile actions were due to incubation problems and internal conflict. Chekov is eventually rescued, but decides to decline Sulu's offer to become first officer. Chekov returned to the Enterprise as second officer and Chief of Security. (The Captain's Table novel: War Dragons). The Peacekeeper In 2289, Commander Chekov and Captain Montgomery Scott were assigned to the ''Miranda'' class [[USS Pacific|USS Pacific]] to prepare to test a new protomatter weapon, which was to be tested on an asteroid, while the Enterprise observed. When the Pacific fired the protomatter device at the asteroid, the Pacific was transported over 30,000 light years away. Scott and Chekov discovered that the weapon and the Pacific were tampered with by group that called themselves the Aegis, who were rebel supervisors, like Gary Seven. They demandeded that Chekov and Scott conduct repairs on the ship. The Enterprise managed to track down the Pacific with Gary Seven's assistance. The Pacific was destroyed in battle, but Scotty saved the crew by jury-rigging the vessels transporter. (TOS comics: "The Peacekeeper", Parts 1 and 2). Mission to Sanctuary When the Enterprise finally returned to Earth in 2293 for decommissioning, Chekov started teaching at Starfleet Academy. However this post was short lived when a few months later he joined Captains Kirk and Scott on a colonization mission to the planet Sanctuary in the Besar system along with Kirk's nephews, Alexander and Julius. On the planet Chekov helps Kirk uncover a secret Falorian base on the planet, which is part of a plan to retake their homeworld Huan. While exploring the Falorian base, Chekov discovered a nano-virus that would render all dilithium inert and would have created warp core breaches in all infected vessels. With the help of their former colleagues, Spock, McCoy, and Uhura as well as Klingon aid they managed to destroy the virus and stop the invasion of Huan. (TOS novel: The Last Roundup). Sidetracked: Those Believed Lost At the end of the Sanctuary affair, Sulu offered Chekov the chance to replace the Excelsior's soon-to-be-departing first officer, but Chekov refused, feeling he was in line for a command of his own. In the meantime, he returned to teaching at the Academy and other shore duties in Starfleet's San Francisco complex. He joined Kirk and Scott for the launch ceremony of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)]] from the San Francisco Fleet Yards, which some in Starfleet Command had played up for its symbolism in "passing the torch" to a new generation of men and ships. Unfortunately, the fitting-out of the Enterprise-B was behind schedule, with key systems still offline and key personnel not yet aboard. However, since the launch ceremony was supposed to merely consist of a short trip around the solar system, these systems and people were not considered vital and the Enterprise-B's young captain, John Harriman, succumbed to pressure not to delay the press- and dignitary-laden launch ceremony. This proved to be a tragic error, when during the mission the Enterprise received a distress call from two Federation freighters, the [[SS Lakul|SS Lakul]] and [[SS Robert Fox|SS Robert Fox]], both containing El-Aurian refugees, caught in the phenomenon known as the Nexus. When the Enterprise-B arrived to rescue survivors from the freighters, Chekov had to draft the journalists as makeshift medical staff to treat them, as the medical section was one of those not yet aboard. During the successful attempt to leave the Nexus, Captain Kirk was believed killed. The loss of his longtime commander, mentor, and friend was a severe blow to Chekov. (Star Trek: Generations). A second tragedy came a year later with news of the (apparent) death of his "neice", Ensign Demora Sulu of the Enterprise-B. Chekov blamed Harriman for this death too, and sucker-punched him at Demora's memorial service. Starfleet Command considered the circumstances and Chekov was allowed to avoid a court-martial by giving a formal and public apology to Captain Harriman. Subsequent events also revealed that Demora Sulu was not, in fact, dead. However, this incident was a black mark that sank any chance he had of gaining a captaincy at this time. (TOS novel: The Captain's Daughter) The USS Excelsior After a few years cooling his heels, the job of first officer on the Excelsior opened up again. This time Chekov accepted Sulu's offer and by 2298 he was a key member of Captain Sulu's team on the Excelsior. (''TLE'' novel, The Sundered) Later Career After serving for many years as first officer aboard the Excelsior, he was promoted to captain and assumed command of the [[USS Undaunted|USS Undaunted]]. On one of his assignments on the Undaunted, Chekov made first contact with an enigmatic race known as the Watraii, who hid their true visages behind masks. The contact was brief as the Watarri had little or no interest in contact with other species. However, this brief contact was sufficient for Chekov to be Starfleet's only "expert" on the Watraii when they started a war of extermination against the Romulan Star Empire in 2377. (TOS novel Vulcan's Soul book one Exodus) Chekov later went on to command the starships ''Potemkin'' and ''Cydonia''. (novels: Federation, ''The Return'') By the time of the Dominion War, Chekov served as an Admiral and an instructor at Starfleet Academy. With the onset of the war, Chekov was instructed to accellerate his students lesons, focusing primarily on tactical and battle stratigies. After the war, Chekov was given a desk job at Starfleet Command. When the Watraii declared a war of extermination against the Romulans in 2377, Chekov was recruited by his old Enterprise shipmate, Admiral Uhura, who was now the head of Starfleet Intelligence, for an unsanctioned mission into Watraii space onboard the [[USS Alliance (24th century)|USS Alliance]], commanded by another old Enterprise shipmate, Captain Saavik. Also along for the mission was another old shipmate from the Enterprise, Saavik's husband, Ambassador Spock. The confrontation with the Watraii ended in a stalemate after Spock and the Romulan named Ruanek managed to steal a key piece of technology from the lead Watraii vessel. When the Watraii beamed somebody to the Alliance to retrieve their technology, Chekov struggled with him in an attempt to stop him. When the Watraii attempted to beam their man back, Chekov was caught in the transporters energies and was believed to have been killed. (Vulcan's Soul: Exodus) Two months later, Admiral Uhura recieved word that Chekov was alive and being held on the Watraii homeworld. Uhura arranged another covert mission for Captain Saavik and the ''Alliance, this time to rescue Admiral Chekov. The Alliance successfully infiltrated Watarri space, and a rescue team consisting of Spock, Ruanek, Captain Montgomery Scott, and Lieutenant Commander Data of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) successfully retrieved Chekov from his Watraii captors. Following his rescue, Chekov announced that he was now retired from Starfleet, and was looking forward to returning home.(TOS novel Vulcan's Soul book two Exiles) Information obtained from the future indicted that Chekov would one day serve as Federation President, but the information was inspecific as to the date. (SNW short story: One Last Adventure). External Links Chekov, Pavel A. Chekov, Pavel A. Chekov, Pavel A. Chekov, Pavel A. Chekov, Pavel A. Chekov, Pavel A. Chekov, Pavel A. Chekov, Pavel A. Chekov, Pavel A. Chekov, Pavel A. Chekov, Pavel A.